Sabotageur, Sentinel, Medic
by Presto-chan
Summary: After a horrible incident, Kagome finds herself under the care of an unexpected saviour and his adorable daughter.
1. Wounded

_Guess what? I do not own Inuyasha! Imagine that. *rolls eyes*_

* * *

Wounded

Kagome groaned as she slowly pulled herself out of the well. She didn't know why Inuyasha didn't come to help her, but she knew yelling was involved. She could hear his loud voice, if not what was being said.

_I swear, if he makes Shippo cry again, I'll..._ her train of thought trailed off when she saw just what exactly had distracted her hanyou friend.

Standing beside Inuyasha was his deadly brother and his ward, oddly without the toad or dragon. The siblings weren't fighting each other, but instead a reincarnation of Naraku.

This particular reincarnation they had met only a few times. Her name was Sakura and fittingly enough wore a baby pink kimono and hakama with the pattern of black tree branches. Her black and purple hair was pulled into a high ponytail, exposing her beautiful features.

What struck Kagome the most, though, was how much the woman resembled Sesshoumaru. Sakura not only had a katana and wakizashi strapped to her waist, but also had a silent, icy air about her aided by her sharp purple eyes. Also, past experience showed her to be intelligent and lightning fast.

Kagome had no time to react when Sakura disappeared. She barely registered hearing a scream when the source was dropped at her feet. Kagome shivered when she felt cold steal on her throat. Katana in one hand and wakizashi in the other, Sakura was threatening Kagome and Rin as hostages.

Kagome felt a small hand reached for hers and squeezed it as comfortingly as possible. The little girl at her side quieted before calling softly out to her protector. "Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Sesshoumaru... Father, please save me!"

To say that Kagome was surprised was an understatement. She knew the girl was fond of her silent guardian, but... Kagome happened to be watching Sesshoumaru's face when Rin was talking, and was thrilled to see emotion, however controlled. Underlying the slightly obvious strain was worry and joy, which he quickly hid.

But this wasn't the time to be thinking about a little girl's relationship with her unlikely protector. She needed to escape with Rin in tow.

Focusing on the woman behind her, Kagome started to form a plan. She was so absorbed into her own world that she didn't realize what was going on around her until the growling from the brothers turned up a notch.

Sakura was speaking. "I just came to fetch these gifts for my master. Excuse me for leaving so soon, but I must depart."

And with that all three disappeared, the prisoners falling unconscious.

* * *

Kagome woke up feeling groggy. She gingerly held fingers to her temples as she sat up. _Great, on top of being kidnapped I now have a pounding headache._

However, all worries for herself flew out the window when she heard sobbing. Lifting herself up she made her way towards the sound, but also took a brief glance around at her surroundings.

She was in a featureless room with no windows, and no visible door. On either side of the tiny room were two raised futons about a meter apart from each other. She felt a shiver go down her spine when she saw the shackles attached to the walls.

Kagome spotted a huddled form in the corner and quickly strode over. She had knelt and patted the little girl's back for a short while before small arms snaked around her neck. She carried Rin over to a futon and rocked her softly, whispering meaningless and comforting words. Rin raised her head and gave Kagome a gap-toothed smile.

"Sister... when will Lord Sesshoumaru come?"

Kagome's smile faltered. "I don't know, honey. I'm sure he will be here soon."

Her smile disappeared completely and she clutched Rin to her tightly when chuckling filled their prison.

"Oh yes, he will come. But not until I wish it."

Kagome watched with terrified eyes as Naraku dropped through the ceiling from a trap door. She shrieked when Rin was torn from her arms and was forced to watch, horrified, as Naraku chained the girl to the other wall by her wrists. Kagome was crying by the time her own arms snapped up.

Her glare was somewhat ruined when she sniffled. "What do you want, you pest?" she demanded.

The spider – back in human form – smirked at the distraught woman. "Why, I'm going to break my three most dangerous enemies – you, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru – all while having my own fun."

Ignoring Kagome's puzzled stare he turned to the little girl and licked his lips. "I like them more mature, but it's worth it to see Sesshoumaru's reaction." The man reached over and began undoing Rin's obi.

Shock raced through Kagome's system when she realized what exactly Naraku had planned for the two females. Abandoning all caution, she kicked him.

"Keep your hands to yourself, you filthy slime!" No longer did she care what happened to her, she just wanted her enemy to stay away from Rin. The little girl still had plenty of life to live, and her only crime was to follow her saviour and get dragged into danger.

Naraku turned towards the angry miko, who was holding her chin high.

"Hmm... and why should I do that?" he asked. After studying the defiance in her eyes he grinned and grabbed her legs, forcing them apart.

Kagome fought as hard as she could, but with the shackles she could only do so much. The last thought she had before passing out was... _Sesshoumaru... can you save the daughter you love?_

_

* * *

_

Kagome slowly woke up. She found that even when she opened her eyes she couldn't see. Shifting, she found that her body wouldn't move either. _Why blindfold me?_

Devoid of sight the woman mentally checked her condition. She was sore all over, but especially her wrists, neck, and chest. Moving her legs sent waves of pain through her body. Kagome groaned, and in reply she heard chuckling and a small voice calling out for her 'Sister'.

"Feeling a little pained, are we? Don't worry, you'll soon have company."

When she heard whimpering Kagome shouted a "No!" and the chuckling turned into full out laughter.

The blindfold was lifted and Kagome was forced to watch as her nemesis approached the little girl on the other futon. As dread filled her she was mentally screaming for her body to move, to do something, but it steadfastly ignored her. His advance was halted when the room shook from a distantly heard crash.

Turning 'till Kagome could see a hint of a frown, Naraku spoke. "Tsk tsk... you naughty dog, coming to the party early."

He disappeared.

* * *

Kagome watched as Rin slowly stopped crying and lifted her head. The girl turned toward to woman with sorrowful eyes.

"Sister?"

Seeing the older female smile, she continued talking. "I... I'm sorry about what happened to you. If you hadn't been protecting me..."

Kagome was about to reply when she was interrupted by a figure crashing through the trap door and a flash of green that destroyed the shackles on the wall. She watched in awe as Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, picked up the little human girl he viewed as a daughter and approached the wall, smashing through with a powerful swipe of his claws.

What neither of the adults were expecting was Rin's reluctance to leave. She started pulling on his long hair and kicking her legs as hard as she could. "No! Lord Sesshoumaru, we have to take Sister! She's like that because she protected me!" She pointed to where Kagome had not moved, even after the shackles were removed, so her arms were still above her head. The youkai continued walking. "Please, Father?" He froze.

Reluctantly he turned and picked up the female, who watched the entire exchange from half-open eyes. Making sure to wrap her up in the discarded clothes, he carried the two females out of Naraku's castle, unaware of the small smile adorning the woman's face.

* * *

Kagome woke up for the third time in a row in an unknown place. The last thing she remembered was whipping through the forest at inhuman speeds underneath Sesshoumaru's arm.

_Ah... I must be in his home. Either that or some random village he dropped me off at, unless he found my friends. Sesshoumaru, where did you leave me?_

Realizing this, she became infinitely more curious. She moved to sit up so she could inspect her surroundings but was prevented with a wince when her body reminded her of it's poor condition.

_Damn!_

Hoping to fall back to sleep Kagome rolled over only to come face-to-face with a wide awake little girl curled up on the futon with her. _Well, I guess that answers my question._

Kagome smiled. "Hello Rin. How long have you been here?"

Rin's face lit up. "I was here the entire time, ever since we got back home! I've been guarding my Mother in her sleep! Wouldn't want Master Jaken creeping in here and playing tricks on you!"

The woman's smile faltered. _When was I promoted?_

Rin took notice. "Is something wrong? You want to be my Mother, right?" She began to pull away and tears filled her eyes.

Kagome quickly pulled the girl into her arms, ignoring her protesting muscles at the movement. "Shh... shh... Of course, I'd love to! Guess what, you even have a brother! But... have you asked your Father?"

Rin beamed up at her. "Of course! He said 'As you wish', which I thought was quite funny. And he told me I could continue to call him my Father!"

The adorable girl's babbling was interrupted by a servant girl followed by the subject of their conversation walking through the door. The servant placed a wide tray over the bed on stands built into the frame and helped Kagome sit up with the help of lots of pillows. Kagome ate quickly, for she was not only famished, but wanted to lie back down. Naraku had not been gentle.

Once she was settled she watched Rin hug the tall youkai and her eyes slowly darkened. While she was glad the little girl was safe, she couldn't help replaying the recent events in her mind. Seemingly to have taken a personality switch, she turned to Sesshoumaru.

"So... what now?" she asked him in a flat voice.

* * *

_Whew! One down, two to go! Thank you for reading. *winks* As a heads up, this story will be short and fast paced - only three chapters long. It was originally a oneshot I wrote when I should have been studying... but now that exams are over, I have the entire summer! *dances* I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I'm done writing it, but I can't make any promises. This is really my first S/K fanfic (not technically, but it may as well be) so I'm keeping it nice and short._

_Also, chocolate banana muffins to anyone who guesses the references! I think there are... *counts fingers* about three of them. *grins*_

_-Presto1995_


	2. Guarded

_Whew! Sorry for not getting the chapter up sooner - it was my best friend's birthday this weekend and then my brother suckered me into playing a bit of Final Fantasy._

_So far, only one person has guessed a reference! It was from the one that could go either way, but not the reference I was primarily thinking of. If no-one gets the rest, I'll post them with the last chapter. I don't believe there are any in this chapter._

* * *

"Answer me!" she demanded, getting angry. The servant had quickly and quietly removed herself, and Rin was clutching Sesshoumaru's leg, staring at her with wide eyes.

At this point, Kagome didn't care. He just kept staring at her in that silent way of his, and her emotions were catching up with her. She was going to explode, and it didn't matter who was in the way.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "What do you believe will happen? What do you want?"

Kagome blinked, surprised by the sudden questions. She wasn't expecting him to throw her question back in her face. "Well... um..." Suddenly, something dawned on her, and dread filled every part of her being. "Wait... you aren't going to throw me out, are you? Because of what... Naraku did to me?"

She heard what sounded suspiciously like a scoff. "Would I have brought you here and offered you food if I was? Where do you get these foolish notions? It's not like you were willing."

Taken aback by his statements, she didn't even realize the strangeness of them. She tried to reply without feeling foolish. "Um... It's just that in this ti- er... area, that tends to be what is customary for a female in my circumstances. Besides... what if I'm pregnant?"

If Kagome didn't know better, she would have to say that the youkai looked astonished. "I will never understand you humans. Why blame a person for something not their fault? There is no honour in that, nor justice. As for a child, the same can be said. Also, I've known mothers to go berserk when their child is taken, and judging by the behaviour towards the children already in your life, none biological, I'd imagine you would be the same."

Kagome blinked. "You know, I think that's the most you've ever said to me. And the nicest, too."

"Don't anticipate any more."

* * *

Kagome had been lying in bed for three days when the healer Sesshoumaru brought in deemed her able to get out of bed. She was eager to explore her current residence, which Rin had told her was a small, private home with only two servants. Apparently the real castle was huge, and Sesshoumaru spent as little time in it as possible.

She was watching Rin in the garden when she saw her saviour exit the house. Even without the armor he still looked regal and distant, something that made talking to him hard, though Kagome was determined to have a real conversation with him. He glided up to her and stood behind the bench she was sitting on, eyes following his daughter as she frolicked in the flowers.

Finally having her chance, Kagome decided to bring up something that had been bothering her. "Hey, Sesshoumaru..." she absolutely _refused_ to call him by any honorific. "Can I... could you take me to see Inuyasha and explain where I am, and then let me visit my family? They must be worried, and I could use my mother right about now."

He raised an eyebrow. "I see... and what happens when they realize what has happened?"

Kagome frowned. "I'm not sure about Inuyasha... He'll probably jump to conclusions until I get a chance to explain, but my okaa-san will understand. The longer I stay away, the harder it will be. By the way, I never asked you why you have helped me. I expected you to just drop me off with my friends, but you've actually been taking care of me."

He took a moment before replying. "You sacrificed yourself for my daughter. I owe you, and you are technically pack, since you travel with my half-brother. You are my responsibility."

* * *

Kagome watched Sesshoumaru and Ah-Un dwindle into specks in the distance, and gave a small sigh as she turned towards the village behind her. He had not allowed her to leave for another week, and she was sure there would be plenty of anger and worry within the next half hour. Deciding not to put it off any longer, she entered the town, grateful that Sesshoumaru had acquired her a short kimono and hakama, rather than a full length kimono that was hard to move in.

As she approached Kaede's hut the miko found that the dwelling was eerily quiet. She stepped inside and found the old woman dozing. Shaking her gently, Kagome called out her name. While she regretted waking her friend, she needed information. Within five minutes Kaede was up and making tea while Kagome explained the last week and a half.

Silence descended as the two mikos sipped their tea. A muffled _clack_ was heard as Kaede finished and watched her young friend, before speaking up.

"Well, I daresay yer taking it better than I'd expect."

Kagome frowned into her cup. "I'm not really sure. I feel as if there's a part of me sealed off, just waiting for the dam to be broken. I haven't cried since that day, you know?"

The old woman reached over and laid a comforting hand over the young one's own. She gently lifted herself up and approached her door. "I hear ye group returning from their hunt. I'll try to explain to Inuyasha before he enters that something happened and to not blow up in yer face, but I make no promises." She exited

The miko watched the door warily, but all she could hear was muffled talking, and what sounded suspiciously like a 'Keh!'. The mat moved aside and Sango, sister of her heart, came barrelling in, launching herself and Shippo into her arms.

"Oh, Kagome! We were so worried! What happened to you? Kaede wouldn't explain, just told Inuyasha to 'try' not to be the idiot he is. In nicer words, of course."

"Keh! I heard you!" said hanyou complained as he entered, followed closely by Miroku and Kaede. Kirara was soon rubbing against the crowded miko's leg.

"Woah! Some space please?" They quickly backed off, though Shippo stayed in her lap. "I'm only here for two weeks, one of which I will spend in my own time, and then I have someone who will be coming to pick me up."

"What! What are you thinking, wench?" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"Well, um... there is someone who feels he's obligated to hold onto me for the next few months, and I couldn't really argue."

Inuyasha stood up. "So, who is this person? I'll show them just what I think about that!"

Kagome started to feel her temper flare. "The one who saved me from Naraku a week and a half ago! The one them fed me and brought in a healer! If you really must know, it was Sesshoumaru!" Silence filled the hut at her shouted proclamation.

While Inuyasha was still stunned Miroku quickly asked the question everyone was wondering. "Kagome... what happened? Why?"

The miko had to take a deep breath before she could reply. "Well, after Sakura captured me and Rin..."

* * *

"And that's why. Sango, you should have heard him when I asked him why he was taking care of me. He said, and I quote, 'You sacrificed yourself for my daughter. I owe you, and you are technically pack, since you travel with my half-brother. You are my responsibility.' He really does love Rin, even _if_ he doesn't realize it yet."

The slayer was quickly hugging her sister again and crying softly. "Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry... If only we had been able to stop her!"

Kagome patted her back and met all of her friends eyes. Inuyasha quickly looked away from where he was sitting in the corner dejectedly, all ire gone. He slowly spoke.

"I- I..." unable to continue, he changed tactics. "I'm just glad you're safe now, okay! When do you want to visit your mother?"

The miko lowered her eyes. "I think I'll stay a few days here before I have to confront her."

* * *

Kagome entered the kitchen hesitantly, secretly thankful Inuyasha had decided to return to the past. This would be hard enough without him hovering over her shoulder. He had barely allowed her out of his sight since coming back, and she was starting to feel crowded.

"Mom?" she called softly. Seeing the woman turn around, she continued. "Mom, I have something I need to tell you..."

* * *

Kagome held onto her mother for dear life as she balled her eyes out. She didn't see Souta come home, or grandpa. All she could feel were the negative emotions that had been building up as they broke free. She didn't even feel her mother lay her on her bed, and didn't notice when she fell asleep.

* * *

Kagome stared down at the tester, and slowly walked out of the bathroom. She found her mother in the kitchen making supper, and she used her voice for the first time in days. "Mom... you have to see this."

Turning around to see her mute daughter in the doorway, she quickly dried her hands and ran over. Seeing what she was holding her hands immediately flew to her mouth and her eyes widened.

* * *

Kagome watched the flying dot grow closer. Inuyasha tensed in his position beside her, but did not make any other move. She could feel a mix of growing anticipation and trepidation as the figure became more recognizable, the first real feelings she had felt for days. What would he think?

When Sesshoumaru and Ah-Un landed Inuyasha marched up to him and stood as tall as possible.

"Just so you know, I'm only allowing you to take her because she says you've got an obligation to her for saving your ward; otherwise, I would kick you to the other side of your territory. Kagome has been hurt badly, in more ways than one, and there's no way an emotional icicle like you can take care of her properly! However..." his ears drooped. "However, she has put her trust in you. But, I do expect regular visits!."

After his little speech, Inuyasha lowered his voice so that the woman behind him couldn't hear. "Ever since going home and crying on her mother's shoulder she's clammed up and won't talk. From what I could get from her mother she seems to have simply temporarily lost her emotions. I don't know if it's just depression or shock, or something worse, but... If anything happens to her – or her child – I _will_ kill you."

Kagome watched her best friend stomp off with dull eyes before turning toward Sesshoumaru. She pulled herself up on Ah-Un, but refused to meet his eyes a second time.

* * *

Kagome was watching Rin pick flowers and chase Jaken for the third time that week when she suddenly stood and made her way back into the house. Rin stopped and watched after her with solemn eyes before making a decision and running into the house, making for a specific room where she knew she would find her guardian.

* * *

The woman was almost drained of blood when the red-eyed, silver-haired man burst through her pink barrier with a roar. She didn't notice being lifted, for she had already passed out.

* * *

It was about a week later that he stormed into her room, where she was staring out her window from the bed. He roughly grabbed her shoulder and turned her towards him. He snarled in her face as he began talking, shaking her every time her attention faded.

* * *

"_You would kill yourself and your unborn child? This is the gratefulness you show this Sesshoumaru for taking you in and helping you?"_

As Kagome stared down at the pond from the small bridge, his words replayed themselves in her mind.

"_This Sesshoumaru thought you were a stronger woman than this! This Sesshoumaru sees are no different than any other weak female. This Sesshoumaru is ashamed he allowed his ward to call you 'Mother'."_

She remembered his tone softening at this point.

"_You are allowed to let go and heal, even with this new burden placed upon you. Do not allow your grief to control your life."_

Unnoticed by the woman, a small bead of moisture slid down her cheek to fall into the water below, creating a small ripple as it dissapeared.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Presto1995_


	3. Healed

_So here it is, the last chapter. I had two people guess the 'As you wish' reference, which is both from Pokémon but also Princess Bride. The title of this fic is a reference to Final Fantasy XIII, and the quote 'Sesshoumaru... can you save the daughter you love?' is slightly modified from Princess Mononoké. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and be prepared to grab a box of tissues._

* * *

Kagome was still staring out at the water when she felt a presence approach and settle beside her. She didn't need to look to know who it was, so she simply talked.

"You know... I've been thinking. About what was said. And you're right." She turned towards the man with a new fire in her eyes. "I _will_ move on, and I won't let what happened destroy me. And..." her hands fluttered down to her stomach, "I cannot think of this child as a burden. Naraku may be the father, but I'm still the mother, and I won't let that villain define how I treat my own child. This little being had no say in his sire."

The woman wasn't sure, but she thought she might have seen a glimmer of respect in Sesshoumaru's eyes before he nodded and walked away.

* * *

Feeling eyes on her, Kagome looked up from where she was reading to Rin in the garden. She smiled and watched silently as the man at the window nodded. Glancing down for a moment to answer one of Rin's questions, she looked back up only to see him gone.

* * *

Kagome looked up from her small book of Sudoku when her door slid open with a _bang!_. Rin came barrelling into the room sobbing and holding a pile of wilted flowers in her arms, which promptly covered Kagome as the little girl flew into her arms. As she comforted Rin, Jaken entered slowly and pointed at out the window silently, where Kagome noticed the trees had turned colours for fall.

Once the woman managed to calm her down, Rin seemed to notice something while sitting on Kagome's lap. Shifting nervously, she spoke her mind.

"Um... Mother, are you getting fat?"

Laughter filled the room after a short pause of silence, covering Jaken's squawking about 'rude, inquisitive little girls', and Kagome gently explained that Rin would soon have another sibling.

"Really? How soon?" Rin's eyes were wide and excited. "Can I help pick out a name?"

Kissing the little girl on the forehead and laughing softly still, Kagome spent the next half hour answering and deftly avoiding the questions of her daughter.

* * *

It was a couple months after Kagome had started to show her pregnancy that Sesshoumaru called her to his study. Opening the door she was bombarded by a little fox youkai, who quickly squirrelled his way into her arms. Carrying Shippo, she entered the room with all her friends inside and turned to Sesshoumaru.

Wordlessly, he handed her a glowing pink orb, and Kagome held it to her chest as she silently made a wish. She felt the Jewel melt into her blood stream, where it would never again be stolen.

* * *

High in the mountains there was a small, well-built Japanese house. It had a beautiful garden and in the moonlight the entire estate seem to have an unearthly quality about it. One could be caught breathless as they watched this little household, whose master could be said to rival the ethereally majestic landscape.

Within that garden was a bench sitting underneath a winter blooming cherry tree, whose petals were just coming out in the autumn air. Nearby was a small pond with an elegant bridge spanning it's width, beautiful enough in the moonlight to come from a fairy tail.

It was on this bench that a woman and man could be seen talking quietly. The woman was wearing a heavy kimono to ward off the night chill, but her hair was pulled back in a loose braid. She was small and pale, with black hair and sad brown eyes, the picture-perfect Japanese girl. Her hands were draped over her enlarged stomach, obviously with child.

On the other hand, the man was anything but typical. The moonlight sent shimmers through his white hair and outlined the white and pink dog ears atop his head. Every once in a while as he spoke they would flick or flatten, giving away what emotions his golden eyes did not. In a sharp contrast to his pale complexion his kimono was a bright red, though travel worn and dirty. Beside the woman he seemed to tower over her, even sitting down.

"Are you sure Kagome?" the man asked, uncertainty flowing through his voice.

The woman just watched him fidget for a short minute before sighing and leaning against his shoulder. "I'm sure Inuyasha," she replied. "It's not as if there's any hurry to travel at this moment, with Naraku dead."

The man's animal ears drooped. "I don't understand. Why not come back to the village with us before it becomes too much for you to travel? I'm sure Lord Icy wouldn't mind letting you borrow Ah-Un."

She flipped her braid over her shoulder before answering him. "Because here there are no drafts and I know I'll have access to a proper healer and herbs immediately. I'm not taking any chances with my baby. Don't worry, once I'm sure the child is strong and I'm healed I'll come straight for you." The woman tugged on an ear and pulled the man down so that she could give his cheek a kiss.

He blushed and looked away, a muffled 'Keh!' floating through the air with the woman's laughter.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the couple in the garden a tall figure was watching and listening through the slit of a partially open shoji door. Only the wind saw the faint expression of jealousy and following confusion before the door slid shut.

* * *

Kagome came stumbling through Sesshoumaru's study door, trying to keep her unbalanced body from pitching forward onto the ground. She had to lean on the delicate door frame to stay upright as she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"You called for me?" she enquired sleepily. "I need to get back to bed, the little guy has been stealing all my energy."

"I have something you need to see."

* * *

Kagome stared at the paper in her hand. Her grip loosened and the paper drifted to the ground as she slid onto her knees and sobbed into her hands. Jaken slowly approached it and read the message, eyes growing wide.

**Urgent Message**

_My Lord Sesshoumaru,_

_My best scout has reported finding something that he felt would be wise to inform you about. immediately. It has come to my knowledge that a small group of villagers and monks that encountered your half-brother and his friends on the road took it in their own hands to rid the world of an 'abomination', referring to a hanyou, and multiple demons and humans travelling in friendship._

_With the exception of the miko currently in your care, Inuyasha's pack is no more._

_The Weapons Master_

_

* * *

_

It was several days later that Sesshoumaru approached Kagome and informed her that the murderers had been dealt with.

"Why, Sesshoumaru? Did you do it because of me?"

"Foolish human. They dared attack pack-mates of the Lord of the Western Lands, on his own territory no less. They got what they deserved."

* * *

Kagome was leaning on Sesshoumaru's arm as they walked down the hall towards the dining room. As the months went by she had been forced to rely on him more and more, since he refused to bring anyone else into his private home and no-one currently residing there – including the servants – were strong enough to support the wobbly woman. Not for the first time she realized that he was a very comforting presence to have nearby, in his own way.

Kagome was finding that she was slowly growing closer to her saviour of both body and mind. He had helped her through the toughest times of her life, and she was returning the favour by being Rin's mentor. She was also in a very unique position to see the few emotions he did display. She giggled.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at the giggling woman on his arm curiously.

"What's got you so riled up?"

It took her a moment to answer him because she burst out laughing at his question.

"Oh nothing, just remembering your face from the time Rin asked what 'mating' was."

* * *

Kagome was frustrated. Her mood swings were becoming uncontrollable; one moment she was giddy and the next depressed. Even Rin was avoiding her, and that was never a good sign. Right about now she wanted to kill something, for she was forced to stay in bed almost all the time now due to the pregnancy, and she was _bored_.

Deciding that she had enough of laying around, she grabbed the cane next to her bed and used it to support her as she made her way out of her room. It was slow going but she eventually made it to the room she was guaranteed to find the man she was looking for in.

* * *

Rin and Kagome could be found sitting on the floor of Sesshoumaru's study. Kagome was teaching Rin a board game and trying to get Sesshoumaru to join in, unsuccessfully, much to her disappointment. He was standing by a shelf reading an old scroll with a deep intensity, and only when Rin fell asleep did he take notice of what the females were doing.

After he called a servant for a futon Kagome watched him approach the girl and gently lay her down on the soft material. Kagome herself was quite sleepy, and a bed sounded mighty fine to her. She grabbed the man's pant leg as he passed her and yawned.

"You know... you make a wonderful father... I've been thinking... If it's okay with you I would like to stay here after the birth... I wanna stay with Rin... and you..."

With that she fell asleep, leaning against and clutching the fabric on his leg, making it impossible for him to move.

* * *

Kagome watched Sesshoumaru watch Rin who was watching her. She flinched when his gaze turned back to her, but met his eyes with chin held high.

"No."

"Please, Sesshoumaru? For Rin?"

"I will not say it again, human. No."

"You just did! Come on, I'll take care of it – I have plenty of experience."

"We will _not_ be getting a cat."

"... Stupid dog."

"I heard you."

"Too bad!"

* * *

"Sesshoumaru, there's something I need to tell you. I've thought a lot about the past months, and I realized just this morning what's been weighing on my mind. I lo-"

"Mother! What's wrong?"

"I... think my water's broken."

* * *

Kagome was holding a small bundle in her arms when Sesshoumaru and Rin entered the room. The little girl ran up to her with a giant grin on her face. She peered down at the bundle and squealed in delight.

"Oh Mother, he looks just like you!"

And the baby did. It had short wavy black hair and the most beautiful brown eyes. The only thing that represented it's father were it's dark blue eyelids.

"You want to know what your little sister's name is?"

"She's a girl?"

"Her name is Etsuko."

When Sesshoumaru came closer to inspect the child Kagome offered him the chance to hold her. He picked up the child and stared down into the small eyes that seemed to gaze straight into his soul. Etsuko watched him for a moment before breaking into a smile. When he moved to give her back to her mother she grabbed a fistful of hair.

Kagome watched the exchange with interest. She hadn't been sure how Sesshoumaru would react to the child, but all worry flew out the window when her daughter smiled and she saw the daiyoukai's eyes soften.

* * *

"Etsuko!"

Kagome chased her escapist daughter down a long corridor. The girl could crawl fast! It had only been three or so months since she had been born, but her daughter grew at break-neck speed – almost literally, before the stairs to the cellar were blocked off. Sesshoumaru had warned her that the small amount of youkai blood in her might make her grow quickly within the first years before slowing, but the child practically skipped being a baby and straight into toddler-hood.

Finally catching the child she made her way to the gardens, one of her favourite places. Under the trees the summer heat was made bearable, and the flowers were all in full bloom. Kagome quietly exited the house only to suddenly freeze. On the bridge was a tall figure, silver hair blowing in the wind. His eyes were trained on the water, but she knew he sensed her.

Holding Etsuko on her hip Kagome glided over to the pond where she stood silently beside her guardian. They stood there for a while before he turned and held his arms out. Understanding immediately she handed him Etsuko, who took advantage and climbed onto his mokomoko, though he was careful to hold her stable with one arm.

Kagome gasped when Sesshoumaru turned his eyes to her, holding an emotion she never saw from him before. He took a step forward and spoke. "Woman, you will tell me what you have done to me."

Kagome's eyes widened. What? "I don't know what you're talking about!"

He growled. "I find myself soft. For once I actually feel concern for beings other than my own. Tell me!"

"I don't know what you're talking about! I haven't done any-"

Her protests were cut off as he crashed his lips down on her own.

* * *

Within the flowers she loved so much could be seen a little girl peeking through the leaves with a huge grin on her face. _Finally!_

_

* * *

_

Kagome had just put her two daughters to bed when Jaken informed her that Sesshoumaru wanted to talk to her. She politely knocked on the door frame before sliding the shoji door open.

Inside Sesshoumaru was writing in a scroll. He glanced up when she came in and gracefully rose from his seat. They stared in each others eyes for a while, silently acknowledging the other. He reached into his sleeve and pulled out a creamy white hair comb.

"Kagome, I would like to ask you to be my mate."

* * *

Rin was amazingly happy when they gave her the news, though she didn't seem surprised at all. Jaken just blushed and walked away muttering, and Etsuko... well, Etsuko hadn't gotten to the point of words yet, but she seemed happy enough.

* * *

Kagome was sitting on the bench in the garden, thinking of the conversation she had with her best friend so long ago, in this very same spot, only a week before his death. The memory of her friends still brought sadness, but she had learned long ago that she had other things to live for. Eventually she would see them all again. _Inuyasha... would you approve?_

Her line of thought cut off when a jolt of pain flooded her system. It was so intense she didn't feel herself fall, nor see her vision black out.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had healers come from all over the land, and they all said the same thing; it was an incurable disease. His spitfire little miko only had a few weeks to live. She would never make it to their mating day.

* * *

Kagome held her two children to her chest as she read them a bedtime story. Etsuko had taken to using short sentences and words combined with facial expressions to explain what she wanted, and was currently trying to get her mama to braid her hair. Rin waited for the younger girl to settle, but noticed that her mother seemed distracted and kept drifting off. When she suddenly fell asleep and didn't wake Rin ran out of the room and yelled for her father.

* * *

Kagome reached up weakly with her hands to touch the faces of her daughters and smiled at them.

"Oh, I love you two girls so much. Don't ever forget me, 'kay?"

Etsuko looked between her family members confusedly. "Mama, what mean? You no leave, right?"

Rin was crying as she watched the little girl. Poor thing wouldn't understand.

Sesshoumaru approached and knelt down next to her futon and gently held Kagome's hand. Kagome smiled.

"Anata... I love you."

She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep, never to wake again.

* * *

Deep within the mountains and forests of Japan was a little pond in a garden beside a beautiful house. This little pond had seen much drama over the past two years, some sad but mostly happy. The crescent moon reflected in the crystal clear water, but was marred as a small water bug glided away from one of the tips. It almost looked as if the moon was crying, the effect punctuated by the mournful howling resounding throughout the night. If one looked closely enough they would see a giant white dog crashing through the trees, running blindly as if the world depended on it.

_Dust of dreams, dust of all that we never achieved. Dust of what we might have been and what we cannot help but be._

-Dust of Dreams, Steven Erikson

* * *

_This chapter was a killer to write. There were times that I just stared at the screen for half an hour, unable to think of how to write something :p. I knew how I wanted it to end, but getting there was the real challenge. I wanted to do the entire story from either Kagome's perspective or third person, but there were times where I was tempted to write in Rin or Sesshoumaru's perspective, but in the end I think it turned out for the best._

_ The final quote is from my favorite series of all time, _The Malazan Books of the Fallen._ If any of you have read it, or even part of it (it _is_ a huge series - this particular quote is from the ninth, and the tenth - and final - hasn't yet come out. The _Dust of Dreams _page count was over 800 in the large paperback version, and the writing was the same size as the smaller version. My brother calls it my 'pillow') you'll know why I respect Steven Erikson greatly. I've never read anything more complex or as real on a human level, especially in the fantasy genre I love so much, and certainly not on such a scale. I do not own, but sometimes I wish I could. And then realize how much work it would be. I thought this particular quote was fitting._

_-Presto1995_


End file.
